


[Podfic] How Steve Rogers Singlehandedly Lost the Cold War

by quietnight



Series: All's fair in [REDACTED] and [REDACTED] [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Courtship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, The Winter Soldier woos Steve, Wooing, complete and utter faffing about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: Podfic of redcigar's story.  
AU wherein Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes never met, but the Winter Soldier takes an interest in Captain America anyway, and has an odd way of showing it.--(On the helicarrier, hurrying to reach the central hub of the third aircraft in time, the chip clenched in his gloved fist, Steve turns to find a ghost blocking his path, and is abruptly reminded on what the road to hell is paved with.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How Steve Rogers Singlehandedly Lost the Cold War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452454) by [redcigar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcigar/pseuds/redcigar). 



Download or stream [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpTEZudkUxVTgwa1k/view?usp=sharing) (Length 23:26, 21.4 MB)

**Author's Note:**

> I am recovering from the work tsunami that was October and avoiding the news and so here, have a bit of humor! Thank you redcigar for permission.


End file.
